Tela
Tela is a Toa of Water and former Void Foundation member. Biography At some point, Tela became a Toa, and then began to continue work as a tinkerer of sorts, until the Void Foundation took notice of her. She was drafted and began to make things for them, such as their mechanical systems and their basic life support chemicals, as well as more, including the Legacy Blades to go along with the Foundation's Legacy Stones. Over time, she and the other Toa who worked with her began to realize how corrupt the Foundation was, and attempted to defect. [[Legacy|''Legacy]] During the Toa's attempted escape of the Foundation base they were in, Tela went off ahead with Lepeq, assuming the form of Yuna to fight, using the Legacy Stone for the transformation. She and Lepeq, as Seles fought the mechanical soldiers, the Zendiats which she created. The two were saved from death by Yuva's arrival. The others soon arrived, and the six Toa continued to move on in their attempt to escape. She wasn't optimistic about an easy escape, but Itosis quieted her about her concerns, mostly because they were affecting Vi. As Itosis and Vi moved ahead, they encountered Iptis, another Toa at the Foundation who was working against them. He fought the Toa, and then summoned a large amount of Zendiats, forcing the team to transform into the Toa Angelus to fight them off. As the battle ended, an explosion occurred from the fighting, causing Yuva and Tela to be thrown separate from the others. She and Yuva began to sneak through the ventilation systems of the compound until they found Scorgio, head of security's chamber. He spoke to Iptis, and confirmed the location of Ixa and Lepeq. As Iptis and a troop left, the two Toa tried to leave, but accidentally dropped the grate. Scorgio attacked them, but they combined their powers and repelled him with their combination attack. The two Toa fled, and soon encountered the others and Iptis. They attacked Iptis and helped to repel him and defeat him, even when he used the powers of Monsth and Seriun. Iptis was soon defeated by the combined combat abilities of Ixa, Itosis and Lepeq. Soon Scorgio attacked, but he was swiftly defeated by the six Toa and self destructed his body, attempting to take the Toa with him. They survived with minimal wounds and pressed on. As they pressed forward, some of their number began to ponder why Hederon wanted them exactly, and were reminded that the Foundation was a secret organization that the Toa could ruin the existence of. They soon met a few Zendiats and had Itosis dispatch them by reflecting their attacks. When they reached a lab, they found it abandoned and emptied, and soon found a new opponent in Yuzen, former head of security. He attacked with Water and Fire powers, beating the Toa around for some time. They weren't able to do too much damage to him considering his overdrive boosters on his body keeping him going. These were destroyed by Yuva and Tela. Eventually only Ixa was left to fight. He fought back as Ilos, hammering Yuzen with strikes of his blade until he and the others ended it with continual strikes and their combo attacks. As they attempted to leave, Iptis and Hederon appeared in the doorway, with Iptis's sword at Ixa's throat. Ixa retaliated and got them out of it. He and the others fought Hederon, while Itosis and Vi fought Iptis. The four Toa hammered Hederon constantly, but she seemed to take no damage, and assumed the form of Makuta Eish during the battle. During this battle, Itosis and Vi both died as a result of their fight with Iptis. During the fight, they managed to wear down Hederon to force her to take on the form of Bandiaca. In this form, Tela ran her through the back, leading to her death since her invulnerable armor only worked in her base form. After her death, the Toa detonated the base and fled. Abilities & Traits Yuva is a very smart and capable Toa; able to create many machines and other such things, such as the life support chemicals that the Foundation uses. She is a fairly capable warrior, but often relies on her powers of Water or her transformed powers to fight, using whatever element she has at her disposal. When working with Yuva, they can combine their powers and their Toltacs in order to create a combination attack called the ''Winter’s Storm of Discontent. Mask & Tools Tela wears the Kanohi Toltac, Mask of Deep Freeze and uses a Legacy Blade and Legacy Stone. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Legacy (Non-canon)'' Category:Pending Articles Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toltac Wearers Category:Void Foundation Category:Koji